Newnan, Georgia
Newnan is a city in and the county seat of Coweta County, Georgia. The population of the city is 33,039. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 53.16% White (17,563) 30.57% Black or African American (10,100) 11.53% Hispanic or Latino (3,809) 4.74% Other (1,567) 18.5% (6,112) of Newnan residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Newnan has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 30 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.73 murders a year. Pokemon See the Coweta County page for more info. Fun facts * The city is home to one of the few Georgia counties with a museum that focuses mainly on African American history. The Coweta County African American Heritage Museum and Research Center, or Caswell House, was opened in July 2003 in a donated mill village house once owned by Ruby Caswell. The museum sits on Farmer Street on an old, unmarked, slave cemetery. It has collected hundreds of family genealogical records by interviewing residents and going through the census records.6 The museum also houses the Coweta Census Indexes from 1870 to 1920. * From 2000 to 2010, the population of Coweta County grew by 42.7% as compared to from 1990 to 2000, when the county's population grew by 65.7%. * A campus of the West Georgia Technical College is located in Newnan. * Mercer University has a Regional Academic Center in Newnan. The center opened in 2010 and offers programs through the university's College of Continuing and Professional Studies. * Newnan was largely untouched by the Civil War due to its status as a hospital city (for both Union and Confederate troops), and as a result still features much antebellum architecture. Celebrated architect Kennon Perry designed many of the town's 20th century homes. During the Atlanta Campaign, Confederate cavalry defeated Union forces at the nearby Battle of Brown's Mill. * The Newnan of the twenty-first century is a thriving community proud of its heritage. In 2001 it won recognition from the Georgia Municipal Association and Georgia Trend magazine as a "City of Excellence." It has six historic districts on the National Register of Historic Places and more than forty recognized historic structures. Some of the recent restoration work in town has included the antebellum houses that gave Newnan the name it carries proudly to this day, the "City of Homes." * Newnan has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, two contest halls and showcase theaters, White Oak Golf Club, electric showers, Ace Hardware, Publix, Kroger, Ashley Park and a few other shopping centers, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Target, Home Depot, Goodwill, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, plenty of public battle fields, a few sports complexes, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, Little Giant Farmers Market, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Summer Grove Golf Club, some local restaurants and businesses, CVS, Meat N Greet, Tokyo Japanese Steakhouse, Pie Five Pizza, Food Depot, El Ranchero Mexican, China Chef Buffet, El Charro Mexican, Chylaca's, Dunc's BBQ Kitchen, Sprayberry's Barbecue, Bee'z Eats, Tacos Oasis, Redneck Gourmet, La Fiesta, RPM Full Service Patio Pub & Grill, some hotels/motels, Art and Jakes Sports Bar, a Tesla charger, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities